Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for establishing a secondary communication channel to control and IoT device.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
The assignee of the present application has developed a system in which IoT devices perform a secure key exchange to establish secure communication channels with an IoT service. Once a secure communication channel is established, the IoT service may securely control and receive data from the IoT device. In some cases, however, it may be desirable to allow a second channel to be established with the IoT device such as, for example, when the IoT service is inaccessible (e.g., when network connectivity is lost).